


Our Kitsune Friend

by asmodeuszx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Gen, J-line - Freeform, MiSaMo - Freeform, mimosa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodeuszx/pseuds/asmodeuszx
Summary: Childhood friends Myoui Mina and Minatozaki Sana are chilling in the summer afternoon. Mina meets an unlikely friend in the form of Momo, a starving kitsune yokai.





	Our Kitsune Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written one-shots up until now so this will be my very first ever series. It's a test drive for me on how to work out writing a series. 
> 
> ngl idk where to go with this tbh bc this was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it longer and use it as testing for a series. Anyway, I hope this is okay.

It was a warm and lazy summer afternoon. Sana and Mina lay outside the backyard on a floral-patterned picnic mat, surrounded by two picnic baskets full of food mama Hirai had prepared this morning. 

Mina had brought with her a handheld game device to play with while Sana decorates her head with flowers she had picked up in the forest. It was peaceful, they were both happy and content. This has always been how they spent their afternoons during summer vacations.

School was finally over so the two childhood friends had all the time in the world to play. Their parents were friends and so by association, they had ended up being friends as well.

"Ah don't move too much!", yelled Sana as she carefully places a flower crown on Mina's head. 

Although she was busy with playing a game on her device, Mina obediently follows and closes her device to allow the other girl to finish her work. She can only sigh, defeated.

Unbeknownst to them, a shadow of a figure lurks from behind the bushes and trees. It watches them from afar with curious eyes, careful not to alert them from its presence. 

While Sana was still busy working on the flower crown, Mina finds herself bored. Her eyes wandered off into the forest and found herself staring at a pair of.. eyes? 

Mina blinked, making sure she was sure of what she saw. Only to realize there wasn't anything unusual. Or was there?

Sana stood up, smiling in pride at her handiwork. The flower crown on Mina's head was crafted beautifully. It flowers of different colors mixed together. Blue, purple, red and yellow petals tied by vines held them together. It looked absolutely wonderful on Mina but she can only smile shyly at Sana.

"I'm thirsty. I'll go get us some soda to drink. Stay here", Sana said before running off inside the house. 

Mina obediently followed and busied herself with the basket of food. Grandma Minatozaki had prepared them sandwiches of different kinds. There was tuna, egg and of course, the classic peanut butter and jelly. Tupperwares full of fruit were also present and a few bottles of water. 

She picks the tuna sandwich and munches on them quietly. But a ruffle in the bushes startle her. She was curious now. Maybe it's a wild fox in there that got attracted by the smell of food in her basket.

But wild foxes or whatever wild animal is there in the bushes would be too cautious to approach a human. She decides to bait it into getting it out of its hiding.

Mina stands up and pretends to leave the area. She goes inside the house and hides behind the door while watching in the window. 

Suddenly, the bushes started to move. 

An orange fur peeked out of the greenery and revealed itself to be a fox. But not just any fox, it was about as big as herself. 

Mina's mouth hanged open at the surprise. She wasn't quite sure if foxes even grew that big. 

Right then, the fox emitted what seemed like a faint bright glow and transformed into a human child. 

Or is it?

It wore a dirtied white kimono, a furry orange tail with a white tip peeked out of its behind. Two pairs of orange furry ears on its head started twitching. 

Mina couldn't believe what she just saw. "A real yokai!", she thought to herself. Out of excitement, she opened the door and ran towards it hoping to catch it unaware. 

The fox who seemed to have finally noticed Mina's presence perked its furry ears and ran away. In its panic, it tripped on the basket and hit its head on a nearby tree. 

Mina couldn't help but laugh at the sight. A kitsune yokai in her friend's backyard, tried to steal food, unsuccessfully so and tripped. It was so comical. But Mina had to contain herself and decided to help up the clumsy yokai.

The yokai was wary of her and Mina, afraid of offending it approached the yokai slowly. "I won't hurt you. Let me help you up", she says calmly. The kitsune meekly took her hand. 

"If you want some food I can give you some." Its eyes lit up as Mina offered the yokai the basket full of food. 

"T-thank you", the yokai replied shyly, thereafter devouring the sandwiches before it.

"I've never seen a yokai before. What's your name?" asked Mina. "I'm Momo" it replied then taking a big bite of the sandwich. 

It must be really starving. The yokai ate the sandwiches bite after bite as if there was no end. Soon after, the yokai had finished all the sandwiches. 

"Thank you so much for the food. I'm really grateful. I haven't eaten a lot of food in days", Momo confessed. 

"You don't have to get hungry anymore. I'll feed you! You also don't have to steal too." 

After hearing Mina's words, Momo started tearing up in joy. 

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course!"

The light in the yokai's eyes lit up as Mina said those words. 

"Thank you so much! I have to go now but I'll come again for food."

With that, Momo glowed faintly again and transformed into a fox. Momo the kitsune yokai took and last look at Mina as if in gratitude before scurrying off to the forest and disappeared. 

As if on cue, Sana came back with cans of soda in her hand. Mina looks up at her expectantly but Sana can only look at her in confusion. 

"Sana!! I just saw a yokai! And wait- What took you so long?!" Mina said. 

"I accidentally shook a cola and made a mess in the living room. Grandma made me clean it up. And yokai?"

"Yes! A real one!"

Sana raised her eyebrows at Mina. She wasn't sure what to think of that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna interact with me I'm mostly online twitter. Feel free to give me a follow if you want @chaesanayeon


End file.
